Lonely
by GobiKitsune
Summary: It's nearly been two years since Naruto left with Jiraiya. Will Sakura cope with her loneliness, or will she realize something she's never thought of before? Songfic, Oneshot, NaruSaku


**I'm just totally loving these oneshots. XD This was a really easy one to make, because the plot is obvious. Anywho...**

**Lyrics  
**_Thoughts  
_Everything else**  
**

* * *

**Remember a time, when you were here inside my dreams.  
I wish you'll be mine.  
You're understanding what I mean.  
Discover and see, that you're the only one for me.  
Together we'll be free.  
That's how it's meant to be.**

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head snapped up, as her heart skipped a beat or two. A blond was staring down at her, her eyes full of rage, and something else… Worry? No, it was more along the lines of, "If you don't get your ass back into business I'll have your head."

Okay, more rage.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, and gave a soft groan. She had fallen asleep _again. _At least this time it wasn't during a mission, because Tsunade would have probably lost her last scrap of patience if that had happened. It's not like she failed it or anything, it's just that she wasn't much help once a battle had started. How the hell did she manage to sleep through that, anyway?

"Uh, sorry Tsunade-sama… I guess I zoned a bit…" Sakura said quietly.

"A bit?" Tsunade questioned, not even sneering, just asking, "You were out for over an hour." She finished, standing up straight.

_"An hour?! How the hell could I have fallen asleep for that long? I wasn't even tired!" _Sakura screamed mentally.

Things have been so… depressing lately. Sakura wasn't entirely sure why, but the clouds above Konoha wouldn't leave. Maybe it was because there wasn't a blond ball of sunshine anywhere near there. Sakura shook her head, releasing the thought. As if she didn't miss Naruto enough! Her loneliness and sadness has increased tenfold, and Sakura was really hoping Naruto was around to console her…

But he wasn't. Ever.

**Have you ever felt so lonely?  
You're the one and only.  
Did you ever cry?  
Why did you say goodbye?  
Have you ever felt so lonely…?**

Sakura's footsteps showed no signs of noise compared to the chorus of chatting villagers. There were younger kids, maybe even academy students running by the Chuunin, laughing happily. Sakura let her gaze fall down to the ground; it slowly passed under her with every step…

Even with everything, Sakura might as well have been deaf. She didn't hear any talking around her. No yelling, laughing, cheering, drunken babble, or even the wind. All she heard were her thoughts. All she heard was Naruto's voice, calling to her.

There were so many different emotions mixed into the pit of her stomach, and it was hard to bear them all. There was envy, sadness, worry, anxiousness, but there was one separate feeling that stood out above the rest. It was hard to describe, extremely hard.

Sakura paused, coming to a halt a block away from her house. That feeling… it was like what she felt when she first met Sasuke, but much stronger. It was coiled up inside of her, waiting for the right moment when it would break free, and Sakura would finally understand. That time was soon, Sakura didn't know.

**Have you ever felt so lonely?  
Lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely…  
Execute…  
Have you ever felt so lonely?  
Lonely, lonely, lonely.**

Sakura kicked her shoes off, and dropped herself onto her bed. She stuck her arms out behind her, making sure not to completely fall over. She sat there, in that weird position, for a few minutes, before sitting up, and crossing her arms over her chest.

She lowered her head slightly, catching a glimpse of moonlight reflecting off of a glass surface. Sakura stood up, and walked over to it for a better look. She gave a heavy sigh when she figured out that it was a picture. A picture of Team 7 from a couple years ago, back when they were all together, bickering amongst one another, but together nonetheless.

Sasuke… Sasuke, he was always such a loner. He had no interest in Sakura, nor did he care about any of his team. Well, most of the time. Sasuke would only go out of his way to protect someone, if his life was depending on it. His only purpose for living was to kill Itachi, but he turned his back on Konoha because of that obsession. He didn't care about anyone. He barely even cared about himself. It was kill Itachi, kill Itachi, kill Itachi…

Naruto, oh Naruto. That goofball would always get into trouble, just for attention. He was always so happy, and cheerful. His smile would shine through even the darkest of day. He would go out of the line to make sure that Sakura was happy. The truth was more than that. He was probably a lot more depressed behind their backs. It was a secret façade. He had no friends, no family. Naruto was desperate to be acknowledged as someone important. He had nothing to lose; he would put his life on the line to become Hokage. Well, he was gone now. He had been gone for nearly two years, that Naruto.

Sakura put the picture frame down, after contemplating all of this. She walked back over to her bed, and dropped onto it, as if she was a puppet whose strings were cut. She grabbed hold of both sides of her pillow, drawing it close to her face. She really missed them both. At least, one day, Naruto would return to her. Then they would see about bringing Sasuke back…

Naruto…

Sakura's stomach churned. She shoved her face into the pillow. What was this? Why couldn't she relax? Sakura released the pillow from her shaky grip, and flipped herself over. She could barely hear anything around her. It seemed like she was completely alone. Not just in her house, but _everywhere. _

Naruto…

The kunoichi groaned, and shut her eyes, tight. It was dark and fuzzy, but she swore she could make out someone in the back of her mind. It was obvious who, orange outfit and all. Why?

**Remember the time when you were here inside my dreams.  
I wish you'll be mine.  
You're understanding what I mean.  
Discover and see, that you're the only one for me.  
Together we'll be free.  
That's how it's meant to be. **

It hit Sakura like a kunai in the chest. Her eyes snapped wide open. The uneasiness in her stomach was gone, and she soon felt her heart racing. All of the sadness was drained from within her. It all made sense now. All of it. How could she have not seen it? Something so obvious, right in front of her face.

"I'm in love with Naruto."

* * *

**Woo! The end to my sweet songfic. I'm just a huge NaruSaku fanatic. Well, I apologize to the people to have me on author alert, because I probably raised, then smashed your hopes of an updated story. If you like these, however, then I give you my thanks for reading it all.**

**...Gobi**


End file.
